


Ghost of Winter

by MorganVictoireBlack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Memories, Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Super Soldier Serum, Violence, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganVictoireBlack/pseuds/MorganVictoireBlack
Summary: There was an idea to bring together a group of remarkable people. To see if we could become something more. So when they needed us we could fight the battles. That they never could. The appearance of HYDRA's second super assassin Ghost, calls the death of SSR agent Morgan Devitt in 1944. Is it possible Ghost and Morgan are the same person?Also uploaded to all my writing accounts
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Morgan Devitt is my OC.

“There was an idea to bring together a group of remarkable people” spoke a woman in her mid twenties. Her jet black hair flowing down her shoulders but like the natural looking make up attempted to hide the scratches beneath her left eye from a recent battle of some sorts. “To see if we could become something more. So when they needed us, we could fight the battles that they never could” her icy blue eyes staring at the camera, hiding the secrets of a past life she would prefer the world to forget. The guilt of what she had done often overwhelming her, the faces of all her victims burned into her memory much like their names often linger on her lips as if they were words long since been forbidden. 

“She was never a soldier” spoke the infamous super assassin, remembering the woman who had once stolen his heart and refused to give it back. His imagination often playing tricks on him as he couldn’t help but hope for what could be. Morgan Devitt formerly an agent of SSR. Alive and well much like himself and Steve was. Yet no matter how much he hoped he knew she had long since been gone from the world, taken from him far too soon. He could remember the day so clearly, much like he knew for sure Steve his closest friend remembered it. Sadness soon took over as he recalled the happiness of another lifetime, despite the war that had been raging on he had been happy, a future of love ahead of him as his Morgan laid in his arms during the cold nights and stayed by his side during the day, their kids around them asking for a story of the past before going to bed every night. But at lass that was not to be. Instead he had his future ripped from him that winter in 1944, what remained taken from him by Hydra. 

The flashes of Morgan being all that remained from his returning memory, often times had he written about her in his little black journal. How her beauty radiated from the his memory as if she was stood in front of him. How her smile somehow lit up his day despite her not actually being there. Yet the sadness of what happened that day come back to him in a sudden wave of sadness every time. How she walked behind with him as Steve spoke to Peggy Carter and Howard Stark, something about the next mission they would be going on in an effort to end Red Skulls reign of terror before it truly took hold, as well as the war that had stolen so many lives. His happiness shown with a simple smile as he wrapped her smaller pale hand in his own larger one. The memory of when they had married during his time away from the battlefield coming to him. The uniform she war showing her status as an agent of the secret organisation. 

Yet the peacefulness had been disturbed by the sudden yell of danger followed by the ringing of the gun shots and pain filled screams of terror. He himself had armed himself with a gun in an attempt to protect himself and the woman he loved so much, just as Steve did for Peggy. His attention was soon draw elsewhere as it dawned on those on the cliff they were surrounded. Morgan herself taking her job seriously and aimed to kill any of those declared as enemy who attempted to harm the man she had been charged to protect, the civilian billionaire genius in Howard Stark. Yet it was that assignment that had forced the man known infamously as the Winter Soldier to lose his love, to have his heartbroken so soon. He had turned around on instinct just in time to see his Morgan be shot a couple of times, taking a step or two back the first time the bullet sliced through her shoulder, if only to regain her balance unaware of how close she was to the edge. He had shouted her name loudly, yet it paled in comparison to the gunshots echoing around him and the war zone the camp had suddenly become. 

The second time she was struck by a bullet was to her abdomen just above her hip, forcing her back more, yet this time there was no snow covered ground beneath her feet, just the long fall to the bottomless cliff. He screamed her name again when he seen her disappear over the edge of the cliff, tears blurring his vision at the thought of losing her, especially without saying he loved her one last time. He didn’t want their final words to be about an upcoming mission nor did he want to live on without her there with him. Her love and being reunited with her after the war ended being what motivated him to carrying on when captured and continue forward when times in the war zones appeared hopeless. 

“She was a hero” uttered Bucky when he finally pulled the picture of her from the pages of the black journal. A small loving smile appearing on his lips, his heart still broken unaware of what her true fate had been. For so long he had believed she had perished alone at the bottom of the cliff, yet in truth the opposite was what occurred. He soon turned around to see Steve stood there again, the abandoned building they had hidden out in being so quiet a pin could be heard hitting the cold concrete floor. Sam stood at the door, almost in confusion on who he was referring to, what memory was playing through the once great soldier’s mind?

“Who was she?” was all he could utter, curiosity over the possible answer to his simple three worded question. He knew the man stranded in his own memories had secrets he had yet to share, once the best friend of the same great captain he himself had the honour of calling friend. He wondered if the SHE being referred to was another they had both known, another who had been apart of the long history of Captain America. Much like he had wondered about Steve’s past and the people he had been forced to leave behind, Bucky had returned but many times in their two year search has the Captain muttered about another, the name muffled to the point no words could be translated to a known language. 

“Her name was Morgan. Agent Morgan Devitt of the Strategic Scientific Reserve” responded Steve, speaking her name for the first time in over seventy years. He had often wanted to question Bucky on what he remembered, if Morgan ever popped back during his time as Hydra’s super weapon. “She was a close friend and Bucky’s wife. Killed in 1944 when the camp was attacked. Her body was never recovered” explained the famous Captain as he looked over to the man he knew as his best friend, how time had changed them both since they had last met. Both having gone on journeys of their own and had to adjust to life in a world they no longer recognised as their own. Sam to downcast his dark eyes towards the concrete floor almost regretting asking the now painful question. Bucky’s refusal to look his way suggesting remembering her was something that hurt him more than anything Hydra could do, much like sadness swum in Steve’s blue eyes as if she was a ghost of the past he had yet to face and overcome. 

“She never left” cryptically spoke Bucky, he knew from his recent encounter with Zemo there was another like him, not just the Elite Death Squad Hydra had once prided themselves on. “She was always the first to return when I began to remember” added the former soldier, a softer look appearing on his ageless features as he remembered her once more. Her black hair blowing in the wind as they walked through the quiet park, the dress she wore common in style for the time they called their own. The bag over her left shoulder had her every day items stashed inside as if a secret was hidden from the world amongst them. 

“What did he want?” asked Steve, knowing the man who had activated the Winter Soldier programming wanted something more from Bucky than just release his more dangerous side on the CIA employees, cooped up in the building. Sam soon looked between the two old friends, he wondered if he had ever experienced a friendship like theirs, racking his memory in an attempt to recall another. Only coming up with Riley as his answer, much like Steve and Bucky he could remember the day he was taken away, the standard mission turning heartbreaking in seconds. All happening within a heartbeat yet somehow he had yet to truly overcome what he had seen that day or accept losing his best friend in something they had done hundreds of times before. 

“He asked about Siberia. Where I was kept. How many others were there. About Ghost” replied Bucky almost reluctant to admit there were another five under the title of Winter Soldier, the other known as Ghost far more dangerous than others Hydra used and sent on assignments, never had she failed. “Ghost is another like me, female, never failed and highly trained. Impossible to see coming unless she chooses to make herself known. She was moved with me to Washington back in 2014 although put back in status upon arrival” added the infamous assassin, racking his memory for any piece of information on her appearance he could recall, only now realising he had never seen her without the mask and glasses. Only ever seeing her on shared missions. 

The memory of watching the mysterious Ghost engage in battles when she was sent to help him, one of a few times where he needed back up. Dressed in a skin tight black leather suit, guns strapped to several areas including her thighs and back, throwing weapons always on hand as were an array of other arsenal she had been trained to use. Often times her hair in a ponytail to keep it from her face, her features hidden behind a mask and goggles much like his own. Yet her deathly stare felt with in seconds of her appearance, a single tingle down the spine almost warning those she had been sent after. He could recall watching as she effortlessly and remorselessly fought and either killed or injured those who believed she was an easy target. The super soldier serum clearly been administered to her or at least a form of it, much like other advancements had been made to her to make her more efficient. Yet dread soon took over when he recalled the tiny pieces of information he knew about her, things he had heard during his own tenure as a super weapon. 

“If think she’s Morgan” uttered Bucky, saying her name for the first time since the lifetime they had been parted or so he thought. He could see the shock expressions on the features of his companions, clearly they hadn’t expected him to speak the words he had and share who he believed the other super assassin was. “Ghost was created in December 1944. found at the bottom of a cliff drifting in and out of conscious, no memory of what happened to her” explained the former soldier, showing he had listened to the few pieces of information spoken when he was around. He knew if his theory was right then the woman he loved had been alive this entire time and had been with in arms reach of him. Yet she had also gone through the same torment as he had, the same guilt would haunt her much like the faces of those she had taken the lives from would follow her with every waking moment. 

“Morgan’s dead Buck. She’s not coming back” whispered Steve as if speaking those words were the hardest thing he had ever had to do. He could see the hope swimming in Bucky’s eyes, just as he could see how much Morgan still meant to him. The ring from the museum hung around his neck on a chain, a memory of the small wedding still connected to the wedding band. Yet the look Sam sent his way suggested it was something they had to look into, just to make sure. Something Steve was hesitant to agree to, almost in fear of what he would find. The memory of Peggy coming back to him, the life she went on to have without him and her recent funeral. The last chance he had to say goodbye to her. He had spent years after waking up hoping Morgan had gone onto do the same thing, even now he still hoped she had survived and lived a life she would have been proud of, that her children and grandchildren were out there somewhere in the world trying to make a difference as she had once done. 

“You though the same with Frosty over there as well” muttered Sam, voicing his opinion and seeing the genuine nod of thanks he got from Bucky in response. “I’m just sayin’, it seems a bit of a coincidence your best friend you thought was dead reappeared some seventy years later, might wanna check the other out just in case. Especially if what he said was true. Timing adds up” explained the man known as Falcon. He knew if there was even the smallest chance that Riley had survived and out there somewhere, he would have jumped at the chance of finding him. Yet he knew his wingman truly was gone, his body pulled from the wreckage of the para-rescue suit and rocks around him. Just like others he was given a heroes farewell and his named added to the never ending list of those fallen in the line of duty. 

“Looks like we got to stop this guy from waking her and the elite death squad up. If he hasn’t already” sighed Steve as he finally gave in, he knew if he didn’t agree then Bucky would go out there on his own to try and find out the truth, likely with Sam’s help. “I’m hoping you’re both wrong. She deserves to rest in peace not be dragged into the war that started a lifetime ago” uttered Steve as they began to make plans on how to catch the hidden super assassin and stop the other guy he who wanted to see an empire fall. He could guess from his encounter with Bucky two years ago and the description of the others Hydra had stashed away they were just as bad if not worse than his oldest friend.


	2. Leipzig Airport

Steve could remember going to the Captain America Exhibit in Washington back in 2014. Before he was declared a criminal. He could recall seeing a video with his lost love, who had recently died, how she spoke of him with such love and pain in her voice and hidden in her eyes. Yet he could also remember a part of the exhibit dedicated to his friends. The biography’s of both Bucky and Morgan next to each other, the world believing they had both perished during the Second World War a lifetime prior. He himself had believed that, unaware at the time his peacefulness and acceptance of what happened to them would be shattered in the weeks to come. 

He had tricked himself into thinking if Morgan had survived she had gone on to live a full and adventurous life like Peggy had done. Got remarried after Bucky had had kids of her own, watching as they grew up. Reunited with her father and brother. Yet he knew if she had gone home then she would have suffered wrenching heartache when her brother was killed, murdered by none other than the illusive Hydra assassin Ghost. Somehow though Steve knew she had survived, he knew there was undeniable truth behind Bucky’s words and assumption, that Morgan and Ghost were the same person. Yet had buried he deep down inside and pushed it to the back of his mind when Clint and Natasha had first spoke of her in 2015. Just the image of her he had seen then was enough for him to know it was her. He got the same feeling when he looked at Ghost as he did when he discovered The Winter Soldier was a brained washed Bucky. 

“The Doctor can he control her?” asked Steve, looking at Bucky still sat next to the vice his cybernetic arm had been trapped in. He hoped for the sake of everyone this guy didn’t get to the base where Bucky, Ghost and the rest of Hydra’s Elite Death Squad had been kept. Or that Ghost wasn’t in the base any more. Sam could only look down to the concrete flooring, finding the patches interesting as he listened to the conversation between life long friends. Each of the three unaware of where Ghost actually was or whom had control of her now. 

“The Elite Squad enough. Ghost. Not a chance” uttered Bucky in response as he moved a few strands of his long hair from his eyes. His memory of Ghost returning to him, almost as his subconscious had been telling him the entire time Ghost was his Morgan. She was difficult for Hydra’s command to keep under control, often times did they have to wipe her memory, as parts of who she was before seeped through making her remorseful or outright disobedient. Hence why the higher ups of Hydra only brought her out of status if he was unavailable or needed some sort of back up. Despite having no longer recognising each other they still worked well as a team. “The heads of Hydra had trouble keeping her under control, even Pierce did. The last mission she was sent on was a few years ago. Retrieve and destroy something. Two confirmed kills” continued the older man as he began to remember fragments on the conversation. He had no idea what it was about, all he knew it was one of the few times where had enough control to send her out on a mission. 

“You know this would have been easier a few days ago” responded Sam, knowing they couldn’t call on the rest of the Avengers now, the Sokovia Accords splitting the team down the middle. Not to mention all three of them were wanted criminals. “I know a guy” uttered the man known as Falcon, he could remember the man who had changed sizes the year before. How he had gone from a regular sized man to ant sized at a click of some sort of button. He had made himself memorable. Sam could only look back at Bucky, knowing the group they were putting together would only cause more mistrust between the team of heroes. 

“If she’s set loose. She’ll be there” spoke Bucky, he knew there was a chance she was already free. No matter how much he wracked his memory he couldn’t recall hearing she had been sent back to the base. He knew if she hadn’t been sent back to Siberia then she would have been located somewhere in Washington. “If she has been let loose then the Avengers are likely the targets” continued the once great soldier, knowing nothing good would come of it if she was around. He knew most of the Intelligent communities didn’t believe she existed, it was almost like they refused to believe it. He knew with the enhancements Ghost had, she was difficult to stop and often times detect coming until it was too late. 

Leipzig – Halle Airport – Germany

The battle between the fractured Avengers had began. Neither of those involved aware of the figure hidden within the shadows. Watching and lying in wait. Her target unknown. She had been watching for sometime when another appeared close to her, crawling across the glass roof and wall. Unlike others who got close to her, he seen her, appearing shocked she was even there. The airport had been evacuated moments before hand. 

“Mr Stark. There’s someone else here” uttered the teenager known as Spider-man. As soon as the final word left his lips, he felt a shiver go down his spine, as if someone had walked over his metaphoric grave or was staring in to his soul. He could help the feeling of dread that settled in the pit of his stomach. Just as he suddenly found himself unable to speak the words that would describe the mysterious watcher. Not that was anything significant to report. He could say for sure the bystander was female, but other that he couldn’t tell you anything else. Her features hidden behind the mask and goggles as black as her tied back hair. 

“Kid get away from there” quickly voiced Tony upon flying past. Although he had no knowledge of who she could be, he doubted by the sudden appearance or hidden identity she was a friend to any of them. As if his words were the signal she had been waiting for, the mysterious black clad woman threw a knife, severing the webs, the youngest fighter had been swinging on. Sam and Bucky noticing him fall but assumed he had missed something while swinging from his webs. The option of a third party being involved not entering their minds until Clint all but shattered the glass wall with his body when the unidentified shadowy figured attacked him. Bucky catching a glimpse of her, without question he knew who she was. Yet he couldn’t help both the uncertainty on why she was there from entering his mind just as he couldn’t do anything to prevent his heart jumping in hope. 

“That’s her. Ghost” spoke Bucky, informing the others on the same team who the mysterious attacker was. His immediate thoughts went to whom had let her loose, surely it was to soon for the mysterious psychiatrist to have gotten to the HYDRA base in Siberia. It was too soon for him to be in control of her. “Someone else is controlling her” added the former Howling Commando. Listening as Steve did his best to explain who the well trained adversary was, yet keeping the information she was possibly a figure from his past to himself, at least until they knew for sure or had more evidence to back up the theory. 

“Bucky!” shouted Sam upon the former HYDRA assassin making chase for the black clad woman. Ignoring the danger and war of sorts going on around them. Just as he ignored the Wakandan King following him, if only to take vengeance for the death of his father. Yet his focus soon changed upon noticing the mysterious woman acted if both were her enemy, almost as if she was intending on forcing them to put aside their differences in order to stop her. “Cap, Bucky has gone after her, T’Challa as well” muttered Sam, his words rushed as he attempted to stop Rhodey from attacking from above, Wanda helping a fair bit by helping Scott as much as she could. The atmosphere changing quickly, as if no one truly understood why they were fighting or if they should be trying to catch the black clad woman on a mission. 

Bucky soon caught up with the mysterious woman, tackling her to the ground. Already prepared for the fight she would put up. He quickly disarmed her when she pulled out a gun although not quick enough to dodge the well placed punch and knee to the groin she delivered before turning her attention to Black Panther attempting to creep up on her. The unwilling double team they attempted doing little in the way of success, even when T’Challa has tried to place her in a sleeper hold. The mysterious woman clearly prepared as she kicked out at Bucky when he ran towards her, quickly flipping over T’Challa thrust forcing him to release his hold on her. Even Scott had little luck against her. Steve’s shield knocked her off her feet but she soon got back to her feet, the mask she wore left on the ground she had fallen on, the goggles she had warn a few feet behind the mask, the once reflective lenses, cracked and shattered. 

“Who is this girl?” questioned Rhodey when Steve’s shield was thrown at him. He had managed to get a look at the young woman, her features with a cold emotionless expression placed upon them. Her blue eyes equally as cold but dull and void of life. As if she wasn’t in control of her own actions or mind. She had used a grapple hook to force him out of the air, while using the pulse weapon he had attempted to use earlier on Tony when he got close enough. Steve and Bucky running to the position while the others slowly began to realise there was another one there. Causing far more destruction than any of them could do, single handed taking on the Avengers and appearing to come out of it on the winning side. 

“Morgan” whispered Bucky as he looked towards Steve. He thought he would be happy to be proven right and to see her again, but now he was, he felt guilt. Regret even for wishing her there, to see she had suffered just as he had, perhaps even more. The former soldier soon put down his weapon, hoping if he showed he wasn’t a threat he would be gifted with a glimmer of the Morgan who had once been his wife. The woman he had longed to see again throughout the two years, the woman he wanted to call his own again. One slow step at a time he began to make his way towards her, holding his hands up as if to surrender when he got close enough. Noticing how she seemed confused, even lost by his actions. “Morgan, its me. Your Bucky. Remember” called the former soldier, feeling relief wash over him when she lowered the gun she had pointed in his direction. He felt guilt when he seen pain flash through her eyes, almost as if his words or even voice had trigged her memories or awaken the true Morgan locked away and buried deep inside her. 

T’Challa took the opportunity presented to once again creep upon her. Wrapping his arms around her in a stronger sleeper hold than before. Quickly noticing she didn’t put up as much of a fight this time, as if something else besides Bucky had been distracting her. As if she had lost the will to continue the fight and just wanted it to be over, just wanted the pain to end. Steve soon pulled Bucky with him, seeing the time to escape to catch their enemy was now. Although he pushed the feelings attempting to overwhelm him to the back of his mind, knowing he had to keep his focus on stopping the mad doctor before he released the remaining five under the banner of Winter Soldier on the world. 

“We’ll take her back to the compound. Get her the help she needs” spoke Tony upon landing near the area where T’Challa was, to his side was the unconscious super assassin whom had single handedly given most them an arse kicking of a lifetime. The king of Wakanda had removed her weapons, insistent on treating her as the woman she had once been rather the mindless weapon she was now. Tony’s words appearing to fall on death ears, instead T’Challa’s focus was on the former SSR Agent, his eyes suggesting he was thinking what to do now. She was no monster, instead she was a victim of the terrorist organisation, he soon leant down to move some of her hair from her face, not taking notice of Tony’s words or the rogue Avengers been arrested. 

“You don’t have the means of containing her at your compound, let alone helping her” responded T’Challa, as if in a trance of some sort. His eyes suggesting he was lost in thought where as the monotone voice suggested he still had some sense of the reality continuing on around him. “She comes with me to Wakanda. Its safer for everyone including her. She’ll get the help she needs to regain what was taken from her rather than be locked away” added the King of Wakanda upon shaking his head, staring directly at the distraught billionaire, the eye contact alone suggesting it was pointless to argue and suggested he was hiding a secret from the world. A secret he wanted to reveal in his own time. He his taking him back to how Bucky had acted, the distraction he had caused could have easily cost him his life yet he had done it none the less. It being obvious both the rogue captain and the former soldier knew who she was and cared about her. One appeared disconnected and unnerved to see who the deadly assassin known to the world as Ghost was, where as Bucky had appeared to be both stunned by it and overwhelmed with a flood of emotions and memories rushing back so quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

“How much does she remember?” spoke Steve as he walked with T’Challa and Okoye, worry clear in his blue eyes. Much like it was clear he was hiding something, hope even she wouldn’t remember everything she had done while HYDRA had control over her mind. Yet he knew from the moment T’Challa had announced his little sister in Shuri would be working on restoring her freedom, his hopes would be dashed. Yet despite that he could only really wonder, did she already remember certain things HYDRA had made her do? Was she already accepting of how the world would see her when it was finally revealed she and Ghost were the same person trapped in a vicious cycle? Steve knew Sam had already resigned himself to helping. Just seeing how Bucky was willing to put his own life on the line, showed the former soldier cared deeply for Morgan. Even when she didn’t recognise or remember him. 

“She remembers a fair bit. Although at this stage there is no way to tell for sure how much she remembers” responded the king of Wakanda. Apart of him felt sorrow for her, after reading the deciphered files HYDRA kept. Her new the journey facing her now wouldn’t be easy. After all she’d had everything striped from her, her freedom and identity, much like she’d lost everything she once held dear to her. All that remained of the woman she once was now, were her two childhood friends and a small tribute to her apart of the Captain America Exhibit. The legacy people once remembered would be taken from her too, especially when the world discovered the truth regarding her past. Even he doubted whether they would acknowledge the trouble she’d given those who controlled her. “Shuri mentioned she’s remembering an assignment HYDRA sent her on a few years ago” uttered T’Challa, refusing to mention the names she remembered to go with the assignment or whether she’d been successful or not. Even when it was clear what the outcome would have been. Especially if her fight against the Avengers was anything to go by. 

“What is it your hiding?” questioned Okoye with authority ringing in her voice. Suggesting she had noticed the great Captain’s hesitation regarding something to do with the dark haired woman they’d granted asylum to. Yet she also knew T’Challa too had noticed how he acted, but didn’t bother pressing the subject, instead leaving the captain to reveal it in his own time. Especially since it appeared important and to worry him. “They’ll both be safe here. Wakanda is more than capable of handling Morgan and helping her” assured the highly respected woman, showing her confidence in her princess’s capabilities and her country as a whole. While also seeing her words seemed to reassure the once great captain both of his childhood friends would be safe within the protective bubble the country had to offer. 

“Her brother” started Steve, feeling unsure whether to continue the moment the words left his lips. Okoye and T’Challa suddenly interested in his words, almost eager for him to continue. “A HYDRA report from 1964. They identified Valentine Devitt as an undercover SHIELD agent. He and around 35 others were killed by Ghost in September 1964” revealed the great captain, sadness swimming in his blue eyes as he revealed the one thing he hoped she wouldn’t remember. Knowing if Morgan did recall that event it would break her, especially when she discovered the primary target was actually her older brother. Yet he also knew from S.H.I.E.L.D files why Valentine had taken the risk he had. Never once had he given up on finding out the truth when it come to what happened to Morgan. Even Bucky. “It will break her if she remembers. Even more than she is now. They were close” muttered Steve as the trio walked back towards the lab, where both Shuri and Sam were. The former Para-rescue preparing to go on the run now they were fugitive, the others no doubt doing the same, Natasha likely already in hiding. 

“Does Sgt. Barnes know?” questioned T’Challa, curious is the former Winter Soldier was aware of secret Steve had been hiding for some time. Yet he strongly suspected the former super assassin was none the wiser. Why would he be? For the past few years, he’d been off the radar, avoiding every situation which would lead to trouble. Although the trouble had eventually found him. Steve could merely shake his head in response, no one knew except him, Natasha and Clint. Although the other two had yet to be informed who Ghost really was and the situation as a whole. 

“He lost her once. We both did” started Steve, as he remembered reading that report, as well as the name of another Ghost or Morgan had been responsible for killing. Although still devastating, he doubted it would hit Morgan as much as her brother’s demise would. “He’s just getting her back. If we lose her then we lose Bucky too” spoke Captain America, with emotion running rampant through his quiet voice. Even more so when he seen Bucky’s reaction upon it being revealed he had been the one to kill Tony’s parents, the guilt there was undeniable as was the regret and an array of other emotions. All of it has been displayed so clearly on his features, even more so in his haunting blue eyes. Yet somehow he knew Morgan would be far worse, as if he knew the risks or cause of action she would take if she happened to find out the truth. If she hadn’t already remembered. 

“Do not worry Captain. We will take good care of her here. Of both of them” uttered T’Challa in response, almost as if he already knew what was to come and the challenges ahead of them. Yet still he accepted both former assassins into his kingdom with little hesitation, promising to help them. Much like Shuri had been excited about the project she called a challenge, determined she was going to reverse the programming no matter how long it took her. “Morgan willingly went back into status, we’ll do our best to help both of them. They deserve it” added the King of Wakanda, leading the way into Shuri’s lab. Already knowing his little sister would have a place for the pair of super assassins, at least to keep them safe and away from prying eyes. Much like he could guess she had already assessed the pair of them, at least so she could understand what she was working with a little more. 

After saying one last goodbye to the pair of them for the time being. Steve left, once again thanking those who offered their help, yet he also worried for the future of Wakanda. What the world would do upon discovering the country harboured two of the deadliest assassins in history. Even when T’Challa was confident the country could defend from any attack, their technology far more advanced than the rest of the world, even years ahead of anything Tony had thrust far created. Shuri too seemed smart enough to rival that of Banner, Tony and the kid known as Spiderman. Despite that Steve couldn’t silence the concern yelling from the back of his mind. Much like he couldn’t help the guilt he felt, knowing the Avengers had split, not only because of the Sokovia Accords but of his decision to defend Bucky and not tell Tony the truth when he had the chance. 

“Something tells me she’ll give HYDRA hell if they return. They both will” reassured Sam, knowing Steve feared HYDRA would return again, as they had done once before. Both men knowing the terrorist organisation had only succeeded the way they did, was because of their assassins in the form of Morgan and Bucky. The pair taking out anyone the heads of the organisation seen as a threat, yet even he suspected they would now do whatever they could to earn redemption for their previous actions even if that meant they had to prove to the world they were no longer the monsters or weapons HYDRA had turned them into and used to for their own means. Instead their was hope for what could be, now people were giving them a chance and attempting to restore what was taken. 

“Rest well Agent Devitt” muttered Shuri, doing a similar thing as she had with Bucky, silencing all the haunting memories until the mental programming had been reversed. Yet she also dreaded the coming days. If T’Challa would win the traditional fight if one took place and be crowned the rightful king rather than by heritage as it was at the moment. Although she had faith in her brother, she knew some questioned why she had been put in charge of the technological advances of the country, especially at her young age. Even when she proved time and time again she was capable of handling such a position. “When you awake. Your journey to a new life continues and redemption if you wish for it” spoke the princess to both the super assassins now in her care. She knew many were oblivious to the pair even being in the country let alone stowed away in her lab. Instead most believed the two were on the run or in hiding somewhere else, something she prefer to remain, if only to ensure their safety until they could speak for themselves once more. 

Months later, seen a bit of a set back. This time in the form of Erik Killmonger. Although he had taken over as king, Shuri had ensured he wouldn’t gain access to her lab or find the two super assassins she had hidden there. Although she and some others had considered waking one of them up, if only to combat those who accepted and followed Killmonger’s plans with little thought to how it would effect their way of life and the outside world. Yet her mother had remained her, the former Ghost and Winter Soldier were still human’s, despite their past actions, they had all vowed them peace and never to be used as a weapon again. Shuri and Nakia could only look down with shame and guilt for thinking of the idea, instead turning to others for help. Even if that meant paying any price. 

“Do you think they will find them?” asked Nakia, dreading what would happen should those considered enemies found the two Shuri had since hidden away. If only to ensure their peaceful slumber continued a little longer. Yet concern all arose, what would Killmonger do if he did happen to find the deadly assassins. Would he leave them to rest knowing he had little chance to control them, or would he attempt to wake them in order to use them for his plan of world domination. Would he attempt to find out who they were before waking them? If he did would he leave them be or kill them while they were a neutralised threat. Nakia soon looked to Shuri and the former Queen. Seeing how both of them shook their heads, although worry clear in their eyes. At lest suggesting the thought was clear in their minds and running wild even if they didn’t want to admit it. 

“He wouldn’t be able to control them. Not without the code words. Even then Ghost is more likely to turn on him than help” reassured Shuri, remembering some of the things she’d been told and details she had read in those long since forgotten files. Both were strong willed and now had freedom. Zemo had done the world a favour when he burnt the journals were the code words were hidden, thrust ensuring no one else besides the few could ever activate the programming again. Yet still some questioned why he had burnt the book, was it to protect future generations from the man made monsters or to prevent another taking away their free will again. Or maybe another reason altogether, yet all doubted if Zemo would give anyone the answer to the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – To all readers. I hope you have a good holiday wherever you are. Stay safe. From my family to yours. Happy Holidays.


End file.
